


EGBERTQUEST

by grimlights



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, mostly canon compliant but sometimes I be forgetting things!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimlights/pseuds/grimlights
Summary: EGBERTQUEST shows us where little old jegbert has gotten himself into post-death in the meat timeline.  and the effort to bring him back.
Relationships: John Egbert/Terezi Pyrope
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> this is very much an experiment! i haven't done anything like this before, so i hope it turns out good!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here goes! terezi and dirk... what will they do

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49899704041/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49900011947/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49900011937/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49899704016/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49899704006/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49900011907/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49899186093/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49899186063/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49900011862/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49900011837/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49899703931/in/dateposted-public/)[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49899185938/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49900011702/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49899186073/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49899249743/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49899249718/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49899768286/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> good morning, sunshine! where are you?

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49899816673/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49900641892/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49900336196/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49900336181/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49899816613/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49900641842/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49900336156/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49899816593/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49900336146/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49900336136/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49900336116/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49900336106/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49900641787/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49900336081/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49899816558/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49899816538/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49900641747/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49900336041/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49900336031/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49900641722/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49899816498/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49899816468/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49899816463/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49900641672/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49899816458/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49900335961/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49899816443/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49900335936/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49900335926/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49900335791/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49900335901/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49899816428/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49900335881/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49900641602/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49900335866/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49900335856/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49900335841/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DA FIRST GATE......................  
> to be........continued..........


	3. ARE YOU A BAD GUY NOW ROSE?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now its time for john to say wake up 10000 times

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49902512787/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49902512772/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49902202881/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49902202861/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49902202846/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49902202836/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49902512712/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49901689248/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49902512702/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49902202776/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49901689208/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49901689193/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49901689188/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49902512647/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49902202741/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49902202731/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49902202726/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49902202711/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49901689153/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49901689148/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49902512567/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49901689113/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49902202641/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49902202636/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49901689088/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49902202606/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49902512517/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49901689068/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49902512497/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49902202561/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49902512462/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49902512457/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49901689023/in/dateposted-public/)


	4. EVERYBODY LIKES YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we talk to dave...........!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49903634227/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49903634222/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49903324971/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49903634192/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49902811353/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49903634147/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49903634122/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49903324836/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49903634052/in/dateposted-public/)[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49902811188/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49903324771/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49903324751/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49902811168/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49902811163/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little uncertain ab this one. it seems really short. very interested in any constructive critique!!!  
> i think once the ball starts rolling it will be a little better. right now is just a bunch of groundwork i guess  
> also i switched away from mspaint so things are a little rounder!


	5. A LITTLE DREAM ANALYSIS OVER FRIED CLUCKBEAST EGGS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we take a brief intermission from john to see how terezi is feeling!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!CONTENT WARNING in this one for nooses, hanging, blood. !!!!!!!!
> 
> I also JUST WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK SO FAR it has been so unbelievably nice i can't believe it!!! i didn't expect to get this kind of a reaction and it is so encouraging.
> 
> hope you all enjoy! :)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49906991708/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49907806352/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49907806337/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49906991563/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49907508216/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49906991478/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49907806147/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49907508126/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49906991353/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49907805992/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49907805907/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49906991188/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49906991133/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49906991103/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49906991018/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49907507751/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49907507701/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49907805637/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49907507601/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49907507566/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49907507536/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49907507476/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49907805472/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49907507401/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49906990603/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49907507331/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49907805352/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49906990548/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49907805327/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49907507256/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49907805287/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49907805262/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49906990478/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49906990448/in/dateposted-public/)


	6. PERPETUAL BENCHING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quest almost completed (or is it?)  
> and a conversation between two new friends (are they?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys here is another chapter!!!!! lemme know if anybody would prefer i update less often and make each chapter longer, or if you prefer the frequent short bursts. hope you enjoy, the ball is beginning to roll

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49910817592/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49910002743/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49910817572/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49910520706/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49910520681/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49910817527/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49910817507/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49910520626/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49910817502/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49910817492/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49910002643/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49910817467/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49910002593/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49910520541/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49910520491/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49910002533/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49910817362/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49910002523/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49910002508/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49910817352/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188453639@N02/49910520421/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
